


Holtzbert Advent Calendar

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: 24 short fics about Holtzbert (some are chrismas-y, some are not); the first fic is about Holtzmann and Erin's first kiss





	1. December 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rravenclaw/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for my girlfriend for Christmas, it's 24 one-shots (one for each day until Christmas) around 500 words, all of them are Holtzbert (either established relationship or not), some of them are nsfw, but they're not connected and can be read individually.

It was not so much her smile or her scent or her hair ... Holtzmann could not pin down exactly what attracted her to Erin. All she knew was that there was something there and her need to be close to her friend and colleague grew stronger every day.

Maybe it was her lips, she sometimes thought, or her eyes. But attaching her attraction to one specific body part did not seem right. Then maybe her intelligence or resilience were the winning factor; but Holtzmann had not known about any of this when she had first met Erin and the attraction had been there right from the start.

In the end, she decided not to try to justify her feelings in front of herself because she did not need to. They were simply there and that had to be enough, considering she had other problems which needed her attention.

Holtzmann had wanted to kiss Erin from the first time she had seen her, from the moment their hands had touched. She was absolutely certain about this. But there was always the question if Erin wanted it too and she could not imagine she did. So far, Erin had only ever mentioned boyfriends and Holtzmann had no idea if she was also interested in women, had been given no clue to answer this question to the positive.

Then came a day when Holtzmann simply decided to find out. It was a spur of the moment thing where she decided to just go for it. She and Erin were working late at the lab and both of them were already tired but had to finish up before they could go home. Erin offered to make coffee for them and Holtzmann watched her from the corner of her eyes, allowing herself to imagine that Erin was hurrying about in _their_ kitchen and her heart clenched at the thought with longing and need.

When Erin walked back toward her, Holtzmann lowered her head and pretended to be working on her project. Erin approached her carefully, not wanting to spill any of the hot coffee onto the floor of the lab (Abby was very strict about lab safety). Then she reached Holtzmann and put down one cup out of reach of the machine Holtzmann was working on.

"There you go," she said, turning back to her own workstation already.

Holtzmann raised her head. "Erin."

"Yes?" Erin asked, not turning toward her entirely.

But that was not necessary for Holtzmann. She took the two steps needed to close the space between them and pressed her lips to Erin's before she could change her mind. While she was still getting ready for Erin to push her away, Erin was already responding. She dropped the cup, spilling coffee across their shoes and the floor and hugged her arms around Holtzmann, pulling her close. Their kiss was long and heated with bites and nibs and soft moans in between.

They only came apart to look at the mess on the floor.

"Abby's gonna kill us."


	2. December 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann sleeps next to Erin and hears her moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set before they are a couple (and it's a tiny bit nsfw).

When Erin's apartment had been flooded, they had all been quick to offer Erin a temporary place to stay. Holtzmann had acted nonchalantly, but had secretly hoped Erin would choose her flat. At first, Erin had settled for Abby but had had to move out again after one day because Abby had a dog and Erin, as it had turned out, was allergic to them.

Even though Holtzmann lived further away from the lab than Patty or Kevin, Erin asked her to stay with her. Holtzmann was more than flattered and agreed immediately, teasing Erin about how she could not wait to see her in her cute pyjamas.

The first night was awkward because Holtzmann was nervous about Erin staying at her place. Holtzmann offered to sleep on the sofa, Erin would not hear of it and, in the end, they agreed to both sleep in Holtzmann's bed, which was big enough for three people. Holtzmann could not sleep all night because she had dreamt of this moment and now that it was finally here, she did not know how to deal with it.

The second night was better, mostly because they had a long conversation before falling asleep. Holtzmann told Erin about her time at school, while Erin told Holtzmann about her first job after college. Tired from the previous night, Holtzmann fell asleep quite quickly.

The third night, they left the lab late and took a cab back home. Erin immediately went to brush her teeth and lay down, exhausted from the day and eager to get some sleep before having to get up in a couple of hours. Holtzmann, who had had a cup of coffee two hours ago, felt not sleepy at all and decided to read a paper on her phone to make her tired.

Next to her, Erin lay breathing calmly. From time to time, Holtzmann's eyes wandered over to her face. She had her mouth slightly open and her face was relaxed, more relaxed than it was anytime during the day. However, Holtzmann did not want to stare for too long because she was scared of her gaze waking Erin.

After an hour of reading the paper, she put the phone aside and let her eyes adjust to the dark. Erin was still breathing regularly, her back turned to Holtzmann. Holtzmann lay down next to her, and if she had moved closer, she would have been able to spoon with Erin, something she wished she could do.

But then Erin's breathing changed. It became heavier and it sounded to Holtzmann as if she was having a nightmare.

Then, "Oh, Holtzmann."

Holtzmann froze. Was Erin awake?

"Yes, fuck," Erin continued.

Holtzmann was sure now that Erin had to be dreaming, more specifically dreaming about her. She could feel herself blush and her heart began to beat faster. She knew she should be waking Erin but she did not dare. Instead, she covered her ears because she felt guilty listening, but was also intrigued by this new development.


	3. December 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann is arrested and Erin tries to defend her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's up to interpretation whether Erin and Holtzmann are a couple or not.

It was not even an accident. And the police knew that. She had miscalculated the force of the gun, or so she was saying. In truth, she had tried to find out how strong she could make the blast without the kick-back knocking her over. That the shop would be one of the casualties had been foreseeable and she had not minded taking that risk.

However, the police minded. A lot. As did Abby. She kept talking about the integrity of their operation, only Holtzmann was not really listening.

"I'm sorry, there's been one too many incidents," the police officer told a fuming Abby, "and we need to produce results. We can't let you keep going on like this."

"But arrest her?" Erin pointed out. "Why don't just fine her? Wouldn't that prove a point as well?"

The police officer sighed. "I got my order straight from the mayor."

She motioned Holtzmann to come closer to her, which Holtzmann did. With the handcuffs around her wrists, this arrest felt indefinitely more real.

"Then you have to arrest me too," Erin stated.

"Don't be stupid, Erin," Patty tried to hold her back.

"No, I mean it," Erin insisted. "Holtzmann and I built this weapon together. I'm just as responsible."

Holtzmann blushed at Erin defending her like this, especially since it had not been her fault that the shop had caught fire.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, ma'am," the police officer told her.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Erin tried to play the famous-card, which had gotten them out of one or two tight spots before.

The police officer looked at her, taken aback. "Yes?"

"Oh," Erin made, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Let the record show I would prefer it if Dr Gilbert came along," Holtzmann entered the conversation. She looked at Erin and winked. "I would love to see what you look like in handcuffs."

"Holtz," Patty groaned.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Please, Holtzmann, this is serious."

Holtzmann shrugged.

The police officer looked unperturbed and opened the back door of her car to push Holtzmann inside.

"No!" Erin jumped forward and tried to shut the door again.

"Please stay clear of the vehicle, ma'am," the police officer asked of her.

"It's not the end of the world," Abby said, taking Erin's hand and pulling her back.

Holtzmann began to climb into the car - which was a difficult task with her hands tied behind her back - and grinned at Erin.

"Oh, forget it," Erin moaned and relaxed.

"I'll be back," Holtzmann promised.

"This is all a big joke to you, isn't it?" Erin asked her.

"Not all of it," Holtzmann answered. "I think it's very endearing that you are defending me like this."

Now it was Erin's turn to blush. "Promise me you'll be back soon."

"This isn't up to me," Holtzmann pointed out. Then, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Erin looked around nervously and when no one stopped her, she stepped forward and pressed a brief kiss to Holtzmann's cheek.


	4. December 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann and Erin have soft morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, they're already a couple; also, the story is nsfw.

Holtzmann had never been a morning person, but mornings with Erin were her new favourite time of the day. Erin was the first one to wake up every day and Holtzmann soon followed her, not because Erin woke her up but because she was slowly adjusting to Erin's rhythm. Usually, the would stay in bed and snuggle and kiss for a while until Erin decided it was time to get up and go to work. Only during the weekend did they stay in bed almost all day.

On that particular morning, however, rain was hammering against the windows of Erin's bedroom and neither of them felt like getting up yet. Holtzmann turned around with a sigh and buried herself deeper in her blanket while Erin reached for her phone to check her mails - a daily morning ritual. But when Holtzmann did not make any move to get up, Erin put down her phone and snuggled up to her.

"Good morning, babe," she mumbled into Holtzmann's neck, kissing the soft skin there.

When Holtzmann still did not move, Erin swung an arm across her hip and began to stroke the soft skin of her lower belly.

"What are you doing?" Holtzmann mumbled.

"Nothing," Erin answered, stilling the movements of her hand only to move it a bit lower.

Holtzmann moved so she was lying on her back, her eyes still closed. Erin took this as an invitation to continue. She let her hand glide to Holtzmann’s thigh slowly, ghosting her breath across Holtzmann’s neck. Holtzmann was trying to come up with a smooth remark, possibly about how they should be getting up, but she could not think of anything to say when Erin’s hand finally moved between her legs.

“Oh, no underwear,” Erin remarked in a surprised tone of voice.

“You took it off me yesterday evening,” Holtzmann reminded her.

“Yes.” Erin shuddered when she thought about it. “This means not so much work now.”

Her hand was cold and Holtzmann sucked in air when Erin touched a finger to her clit and began to move it in a circle. She rolled her head to the side so she could see Erin’s face and was surprised to find she had her eyes closed.

“You okay?” Holtzmann asked softly.

“Yes,” Erin answered, “just still amazed that I get to touch you.”

Holtzmann felt a sudden tug at the bottom of her abdomen and moaned softly.

“Oh,” Erin made, beginning to move her hand faster.

They both had their eyes closed now, Erin in concentration, Holtzmann in bliss. Erin’s hand was beginning to warm up and Holtzmann could feel how she was becoming wetter. When Erin began to kiss her neck again, she reached out and dug her nails into the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be Erin’s thigh.

“Come for me,” Erin whispered.

Holtzmann could feel her orgasm building and when she came, both she and Erin moaned in unison.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Holtzmann mumbled, stroking Erin’s thigh.

Erin only smiled and snuggled up to her again.


	5. December 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann enjoys being able to seduce Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set shortly after they become a couple and try to figure out this new relationship.

Holtzmann had thought it would be hard to get Erin aroused. She looked like someone who shut away feelings and emotions and you had to put a lot of work into getting them out of her. But then they started dating and Holtzmann realised it was not as hard as she had thought.

Erin loved it when someone played with her hair, so Holtzmann began to reach out for strands of it whenever they were having a conversation and twirl them around her finger. She also put an arm around Erin’s shoulders when Erin was showing her something, so she could stroke the top of her head.

At first, Erin had shied away from Holtzmann’s touch, scared someone would put one and one together and find out what was going on between them. But once they had told Abby, Patty, and Kevin, Erin let Holtzmann’s advances happen more and more. Holtzmann moved on from playing with Erin’s hair to stroking her back or her thighs whenever she was near enough to do so. This often led to them having to find a quiet corner where they could make out before returning to work.

Holtzmann loved this development. She loved how easily she could get Erin aroused and how cute it was whenever Erin took her hand and dragged her out of the room. It was not at all like she had expected this relationship with Erin to go.

Holtzmann made it a game to see how quickly she could get Erin to leave with her. On some days, it was enough to make eye contact with her while softly touching her arm. On other days, Holtzmann had to put in some work.

What never failed to arouse Erin was Holtzmann whispering into her ear. Holtzmann once told her in a low voice she liked how her butt looked in the jeans she was wearing, which led to them making out in the kitchen for half an hour. Holtzmann took advantage of this new-found power and whenever she needed a break from work, she went over to Erin and paid her a compliment or told her what she would like to do to her.

Secretly, Holtzmann was scared Erin’s enthusiasm would wane once they had been together for longer, but it did not. Many months into their relationship, Erin was still as eager for Holtzmann’s kisses as she had been on their first day. After some time, she also began to make advances on her own and suddenly Holtzmann realised why it was so easy to seduce Erin. It was nice to get attention and know that someone wanted her. Holtzmann enjoyed indulging Erin and made sure she saw what effect her advances had on Holtzmann.

Holtzmann had never been happier in a relationship. Every day with Erin was different. They never grew tired of each other. While the others waited for the first rush of a new relationship to be over, Holtzmann hoped it would never end.  


	6. December 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann picks up photography as a hobby to take pictures of Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before they are a couple but it is obvious that Holtzmann has a crush on Erin.

Holtzmann had new interests frequently, so the others had given up pestering her with questions about it. One week it was ice skating, the next it was German silent films; only when Holtzmann brought her interests to the lab did they ask her about them.

When Holtzmann picked up photography shortly before Christmas, the outcry was huge. They all did not want to have their pictures taken, especially not Erin, who screamed and hid her face as soon as she spotted Holtzmann picking up her camera.

Holtzmann was glad no one asked her why she had taken an interest in photography all of a sudden. The answer was she wanted to take pictures of Erin to have something to remember her by. This was easily accomplished under the guise of photographing everyone around.

Only, Erin was the hardest to get in front of the camera. At first, Holtzmann had tried to use a heavy reflex camera which she could not use in secret. As soon as she unzipped the bag, Erin would leave the room. But then Holtzmann moved on to a smaller, more manageable camera and from then on it became much easier to take pictures of Erin in secret.

Holtzmann loved it when Erin was working on something, staring at a piece of paper in concentration, a pencil tugged behind her ear. She was too busy then to notice what was going on around her and Holtzmann could snap one or two pictures of her.

It was enough for some time but then she wished she had photos of Erin smiling at her, looking at her lovingly. Holtzmann knew these wishes were nothing more than simple fantasy. She had had a crush on Erin ever since she had met her, but she also had ample evidence Erin did not like her back. Sometimes she also had a bad conscience that she did not tell Erin what she was doing. But this would include admitting her feelings for her and she knew this could not have a good ending, so she said nothing.

Patty once asked her why she kept taking pictures of Erin. Patty was the one who minded the least that Holtzmann had picked up this new hobby. She also was the one who noticed the most. Holtzmann made up some story about being interested in candid photography and Erin, who did not like to be photographed, was the perfect subject for this. Patty only made a non-committing huff and dropped the subject.

It was only when Erin walked over to her one day and asked Holtzmann to see the pictures she had taken of her that Holtzmann realised her activities had not gone unnoticed by Erin. Holtzmann blushed and stammered something about having left the pictures at home but promising she would bring them along sometime.

Erin, smiling, leaned down to her and whispered into her ear, “I know what you are doing. If you want, I can pose for one or two pictures for you,” before walking off.


	7. December 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann watches Erin go swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not a couple, but Holtzmann has a huge crush on Erin.

Erin and Holtzmann were working on a project together. They were trying to find people who had experienced encounters with ghosts, which had not been malevolent, to interview them, and to write a book about useful spirits coming back to the world of the living to assist family members or people in need. Their journey had taken them to the Midwest and they were staying in a nice hotel in a small town, preparing for an interview with a married couple they would have to conduct the next morning. The hotel offered them the use of their swimming pool for free and Erin took them up on their offer, telling Holtzmann swimming would relax her.

Holtzmann, her head filled with thoughts of Erin in bathing suits, agreed to come along and they went down to the pool late in the evening. Holtzmann intended to go swimming as well, but once she saw Erin in a bikini, she sat down by the edge of the pool and watched her jump into the water.

Erin was a good swimmer. It did not take her long to swim a couple of laps in the pool. Then she noticed Holtzmann was not in the water with her and waved to her. Holtzmann shouted she would be right in, but remained seated and watched Erin as she continued to swim to and fro.

Holtzmann enjoyed the sight of Erin’s arms cutting through the water and how the wetness and the low lighting in the pool area made her skin glisten. Erin’s strong movements made Holtzmann’s mind wander to other activities and thoughts about Erin on top of her in bed crept into her mind. These were followed by fantasies about Erin pinning her to the mattress, the muscles on her arms pronounced. It would be quite a sight and Holtzmann asked herself what it would be like to touch Erin’s arms and feel the muscles under the skin.

Only when she realised Erin was standing right next to her, wrapped in a towel, did she manage to shake the thoughts from her mind.

“Are you going in?” Erin asked her.

“I’m sorry,” Holtzmann apologised. “I was thinking about … tomorrow.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Erin promised.

“No, I know,” Holtzmann said quickly. “It’s just a lot to process.”

“Anyway, I’m going back to the room,” Erin told her. “You can stay here for a bit longer if you want to.”

“I think I want to take a shower,” Holtzmann said, getting up.

“Good choice,” Erin nodded.

They walked back to their room, Erin wearing a soft bathrobe around her shoulders. Holtzmann knew Erin must have noticed something was odd about her behaviour but had chosen not to comment on it. She did not know if she preferred the silence between them or an open dialogue.

Back in the room, Holtzmann vanished into the shower and turned on the hot water immediately. Feeling it on her skin brought back memories to seeing Erin in the pool and she had to moan softly.


	8. December 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann confesses her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, they are not a couple yet but are about to be.

Patty had told her to talk to Erin, sure Erin would reciprocate her feelings. Abby had told her to talk to Erin, sure this mess of feelings was impeaching Holtzmann's work. Kevin had told her to talk to Erin, sure Holtzmann would be much happier if she did.

In the end, Holtzmann did not listen to any of them. Instead, she watched as Erin was almost strangled to death by a ghost before they could save her and ended up in hospital. Holtzmann had never been as scared as this before. Sitting at the side of Erin's bed, she kept replaying Erin's near death in her head, hating herself for not having tried harder to save her.

Then she remembered how she had almost lost Erin without Erin knowing how she felt for her, and this was the worst part about this whole incident. She could not risk it again because not knowing how Erin would react was worse than any rejection.

It was the middle of the night, and Erin was fast asleep. Holtzmann, however, needed to talk to her now for she was sure she would have lost her nerve by morning.

"Erin," she whispered, carefully touching Erin's shoulder.

Erin hummed but did not open her eyes.

"Erin, are you awake?"

A confirmative hum.

Holtzmann took a deep breath. "Listen, Erin, I'm sure you don't want to deal with this right now but I have to tell you something." She paused, waiting for a reaction. When none came, she went on. "Today, I realised something. Well, I had realised it a long time ago, but today I saw I couldn't hide it any longer." A deep breath. "I like you, Erin. A lot. And I don't mean like I like Abby or Patty or Kevin. Every time I look at you, I get insanely happy and I just want to make you smile. Every time you mention something you would like to buy, I want to get it for you because I want to see your face when you see it. You're funny and brave and so intelligent and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to call you my friend. I know it's presumptuous of me to want more than that, since I'm already so lucky, but after today I can't stand the thought of losing you without you knowing how I feel about you."

Throughout Holtzmann's little speech, Erin had been quiet. Now she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Holtzmann. She looked tired and confused but there was also something else there.

"Holtzy," she whispered in a raw voice.

"I'm sorry," Holtzmann said quickly. "I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Shhhh," Erin made.

Holtzmann closed her lips immediately.

"You're not burdening me," Erin went on. "Quite the opposite." She tried to smile but it looked pained.

"Oh," Holtzmann made. "Are you saying you're relieved that I told you?"

"Yes," Erin answered, "because I feel the same."

"Oh," Holtzmann made again, unsure of how to proceed. She had not expected this reaction.


	9. December 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin meets her ex-boyfriend at a conference and kisses Holtzmann to make him go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, they are not a couple in this, but Erin was looking for an excuse to kiss Holtzmann.

"Is he still looking at us?" Erin hissed into Holtzmann's direction.

"Who?" Holtzmann asked, craning her neck.

"Don't be so obvious," Erin reprimanded her. "I'm talking about the guy on the left side of the door, the one with the red tie."

"I don't know," Holtzmann shrugged. "Why should he be watching us?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Erin continued in the same low whisper.

"Oh," Holtzmann made, feeling jealousy rise to her throat. "Do you want to go and talk to him?"

"Nooooo," Erin answered. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Do you want to leave then?"

Erin shook her head. "I don't want to leave because of him. I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

"Then don't look at him," Holtzmann reminded her.

"I'm trying to. Can we go to a different room?"

Due to it being a large conference, there were several rooms at the hotel where one could mingle. Holtzmann nodded and led the way to a smaller, quieter room. They ordered more wine and stood around the edge, pointing out people they had worked with and discussing their worst character traits. This went on for half an hour before Erin froze again.

"He's here." She nodded towards the wine bar.

"Do you think he's following us?" Holtzmann tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe," Erin answered, taking her seriously.

"Well, if he is, shouldn't we do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Tell security and have him thrown out?" Holtzmann suggested.

Erin giggled, thinking she was joking. "There's really no need for that."

"I was being serious," Holtzmann told her. "I mean, if his presence makes you uncomfortable then ..."

"No," Erin was quick to assure her, "we broke up ages ago. The only thing is ..." She glanced at him. "The last time we met at a conference like this, we ended up having sex."

"Even though you were separated?"

"Yes. And it was horrible." Again, she glanced into his direction and shuddered.

"I will protect you," Holtzmann said, "you won't have to sleep with him again."

Erin giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. It's not as if he's irresistible."

"Do you want me to -" Holtzmann started but was interrupted by Erin gripping her arm.

"He's seen me," she hissed. "He's coming our way."

"I'll deal with him," Holtzmann said, stepping in front of her.

But Erin pulled her back and made her turn around so she was facing her. She pulled Holtzmann close and put her lips onto hers. The kiss lasted only for a second, but when they broke apart, they locked eyes and suddenly, the second kiss was much more passionate.

"What are you doing?" Holtzmann whispered against Erin's lips.

"I'm trying to get him to go away," Erin answered.

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

Holtzmann did not dare to turn around, but Erin continued.

"Also, I had wanted to do this for a long time."

Holtzmann blushed. "Do you want to do it again?"

Erin nodded enthusiastically and pulled Holtzmann toward a secluded corner of the room where they could continue staying in each other’s embrace.


	10. December 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, I got a message asking for a longer version; so if you like one of the stories and would like to see more of it, don't hesitate to send me a message.

New Year's Eve had always been one of Holtzmann's favourite holidays, mostly because she could blow stuff up and no one would bat an eye. But this New Year's Eve, for the first time ever, she had someone to kiss when the clock struck midnight and she was beyond excited for that.

They had all agreed to celebrate New Year together because they would have an excellent view of the fireworks from the rooftop of the fire station. Everyone had agreed to not give Holtzmann any because they feared what would happen (setting the building on fire was one of the better outcomes). Even though Holtzmann had been disappointed initially, Erin had promised her a good time and she could not wait to see what Erin had in store for her.

It was a low-key party with food and games, but at around 11, Erin decided she wanted to dance, and put on music. Holtzmann had made her a mixtape shortly after they had started going out and this was Erin's choice for this evening. She and Patty danced around the lab for two songs before Erin invited Holtzmann to join them. Holtzmann was never reluctant to participate in dancing, but when Erin intertwined their fingers and pulled her close, she felt a bit trapped.

"Happy New Year," Erin mumbled into her neck.

"What's going on?" Holtzmann asked.

"Nothing, we're just dancing," Erin answered.

She pulled Holtzmann closer and put both hands on her butt. A faster song came up and Erin began to grind against Holtzmann.

"What's going on?" Holtzmann asked again.

"Still dancing," Erin answered with a sly smile on her face.

Holtzmann enjoyed the feeling of being pressed closely to Erin but was confused by her style of dancing. It was not a romantic waltz (like Holtzmann had imagined Erin to dance), but it was like they were in a club in the dark, with Erin pulling her close, squeezing her butt, stroking her thighs, and kissing her passionately. Holtzmann heard either Patty or Abby clearing their throat, but the longer they continued to dance, the more Holtzmann got into it. Soon, she was mimicking Erin's moves, trying to get her to be as flustered as she was.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked Erin to distract from her own arousal.

"Be quiet and enjoy it," Erin told her.

She pulled Holtzmann toward a chair and told her to sit. Holtzmann, who knew what was coming, felt panic rise in her throat, next to excitement. She did want Erin to give her a lap dance but not in front of Abby and Erin. However, both of them had left the room without her noticing it.

"This is how I want you to start the new year," Erin told her, straddling her.

"Oh," Holtzmann made before Erin started to grind against her.

It was slow and deliberate, in time to the music. Erin had both hands on the backrest of Holtzmann's chair and did not break eye contact while moving her hips in time to the music. Holtzmann was sure she would explode if this went on for longer.


	11. December 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann try 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very nsfw, of course.

Holtzmann had always been more adventurous in bed. Erin was more careful than her, since Holtzmann was only the second woman she had had sex with. At first, all she wanted to do was touch Holtzmann and be touched by her, and when Holtzmann suggested she could use her tongue instead of her fingers, Erin blushed and stammered something about not wanting to bother Holtzmann with that.

After some time, they both grew bolder, however, and when Holtzmann suggested one evening they could try something new, Erin was quick to agree.

"What do you want to try?" she asked Holtzmann, an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Can I show you?" Holtzmann asked, taking her hand and leading her toward the bedroom.

"Okay," Erin agreed, following her willingly.

Holtzmann's bedroom was dark and she left it that way. However, the door remained open a crack so a bit of light was coming inside.

"Lie down," Holtzmann told her, beginning to take of her shirt and trousers.

Erin watched at first, but then mimicked Holtzmann's movements. When they were both in their underwear, Holtzmann climbed into bed next to Erin and lay down, looking at her face.

"You have to promise to stop me when you feel uncomfortable," she said, cupping Erin's cheek.

Erin nodded and so Holtzmann climbed on top of her. They started to kiss slowly and softly while Holtzmann reached between their bodies to take of Erin's pants. Erin raised her hips to help her and for a moment they were both struggling. Instead of taking off her pants in the same way, Holtzmann quickly climbed out of the bed.

Holtzmann kissed Erin quickly one more time before moving down and positioning herself between her legs.

"We've already tried this," Erin reminded her.

"But I want to ease you into it."

"Into what?"

Holtzmann blushed. "69."

"Oh," Erin made, blushing herself. "You don't have to ... I mean, we can just try it if you want."

"Do you want to be on top?" Holtzmann asked. "It's less overwhelming."

"No, this is fine."

Holtzmann nodded and straddled her, facing her feet. "Pinch me if you're uncomfortable."

"Get on with it."

Holtzmann carefully positioned herself so Erin's face was between her legs and lowered her head to where she felt heat rise. When her tongue touched Erin's clit, she could hear her moan which encouraged her to continue.

When she felt Erin's tongue between her own legs, however, she could not help but buckle her hips and moan in surprise.

"Have you never done this before?" Erin asked.

"No," Holtzmann admitted, glad Erin was not able to see her face.

Erin did not reply. Instead, she began to lick Holtzmann again, holding her hips in place this time. Holtzmann moaned loudly and tried to focus on Erin, but was too distracted by the wet tongue between her legs.

She came faster than she ever had with a woman before, with Erin's nails digging into her hips and her forehead resting on the duvet. Erin tried to softly push her off of her, but Holtzmann, after a brief period of recovery, began to tease Erin with her tongue, not trusting her legs yet.


	12. December 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has a crush on a barista and Holtzmann teases her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the fics, twelve more to come. Also, I'm thinking about writing something longer for the December 25 and I started something a couple of months ago, but I don't know how much time I'll have around Christmas.

"Why do you like her?"

Holtzmann loved seeing the look of surprise on Erin's face when she asked her that question so bluntly.

"Who do you mean?" Erin asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"Her," Holtzmann answered, nodding toward the woman standing behind the till.

"What makes you think I like her?" Erin asked, unwilling to admit anything.

"She keeps putting little hearts next to your name," Holtzmann pointed out.

"Wouldn't that mean she likes me and not the other way around?"

"Hm," Holtzmann made, pretending to think about this. "I think the attraction is mutual."

"Oh be quiet," Erin told her but glanced across the room at the barista. "Do you really think she likes me back?"

" _Back_?" Holtzmann echoed. "So you _are_ attracted to her."

So far, Holtzmann's words had been teasing. She had not really believed Erin had a crush on the barista, but Erin admitting to it made her feel jealous.

"Shhh," Erin made and Holtzmann realised she had spoken too loudly. "And no, I'm not attracted to her; I only have a tiny crush."

"A _crush_?" Holtzmann raised her voice again.

"Holtz, be quiet," Erin reprimanded her. "It's not like I want to act on it - I just enjoy it when I come in here and she smiles at me."

"Do you want me to act on it?" Holtzmann asked in an attempt to find out Erin's true feelings about the barista. "I could ask her for her number, you know."

"Don't," Erin hissed. "I still want to be able to get coffee in here."

"It's not as if she'll refuse to serve you, is it?"

"I don't know," Erin shrugged and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "What if she's one of those weird straight people who panic when they're asked out by someone who isn't a man?"

"She puts little hearts next to your name," Holtzmann repeated. "I don't think she would mind if you asked her for her number."

"I don't want to," Erin told her bluntly, "I don't think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To date a woman," Erin mouthed.

"Oh," Holtzmann made. "Have you never dated a woman before?"

Erin shook her head.

"I didn't know that," Holtzmann admitted. "I thought you had."

"Nope."

"But you're interested now?"

"In her or in general?"

"In general."

"I don't know," Erin sighed. "I think so."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You," Erin told Holtzmann with a smile.

Holtzmann's heart skipped a beat. Was this the moment? Was Erin about to tell her she had feelings for her?

But then Erin went on. "You are so confident with who you are and it made me realise I want to be more like you," she explained. "You don't care if people look at you oddly - I don't think you even realise - and that's very admirable."

Holtzmann did not say anything. She did not know what to reply.

"Did I offend you?" Erin asked quickly.

"No, not at all," Holtzmann assured her. "I just never thought anyone would look up to me."


	13. December 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann thinks Erin has a boyfriend and is really jealous.

"I can't come out with you tomorrow, I'm meeting up with someone," Erin told them on a Thursday afternoon. "I know we all wanted to go out and have a drink, but I really can't make it."

"Who are you meeting?" Holtzmann asked, leaning on Erin's desk.

"That's none of your business," Erin told her with a smile. "Don't be so curious."

"Don't be so secretive," Holtzmann said with a shrug.

"Leave her be," Patty told Holtzmann. "She's meeting with her secret admirer and doesn't want to discuss that with you."

"Are you?" Holtzmann immediately wanted to know.

"No," Erin answered, but did not look at Holtzmann as she said it.

"Do you have an admirer?"

"No," Erin repeated.

Holtzmann did not press her for an answer further. Instead she nodded and turned back to the hand grenade she had been working on before the interruption. However, she wished nothing more than to be able to learn more about Erin's meeting.

When they had started working together, Erin had broken up with her boyfriend. Since then, she had not had another man in her life. Holtzmann had gotten used to having Erin to herself. She was not yet ready to share her with someone else and she did not like the thought of it.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked her over lunch. "You don't look good."

"It's nothing," Holtzmann shrugged, immediately plastering a smile on her face. "I was just thinking about a problem with the grenade I can't seem to fix."

"Hm," Patty made, obviously not believing her.

When Erin left at around five, Holtzmann was tempted to follow her. However, Abby chose this exact moment to discuss a week-old case with her and when they were finished, Erin was long gone.

Holtzmann left the lab about an hour after Erin and chose to walk home. It was a nice summer's day and she enjoyed being able to stretch her legs. She walked past a couple of coffee shops and bars until she reached a restaurant they sometimes ordered from. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Erin sitting at one of the tables and stopped in her tracks.

She was with a woman, but Holtzmann could not see her face, since she was sitting with her back to the window. Judging by her grey hair, she was older than Erin. Holtzmann had been so set on the thought of Erin meeting with a man she was completely thrown. Before she could continue in her path down the street, Erin had spotted her and was waving her inside.

"Hello, Holtz," she greeted her with a warm smile. Then she turned to the woman opposite her. "This is one of my colleagues, Jillian Holtzmann," she introduced. "Holtz, this is my mother."

"Hello." Holtzmann extended her hand, feeling like a fool.

"It's nice to meet you," Erin's mother said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Only bad things I hope," Holtzmann said with a wink before realising she probably should not wink at Erin's mother.


	14. December 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann goes to a lesbian bar and sees Erin there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not together in this one, but Erin is starting to question her sexuality.

To unwind after work, Holtzmann sometimes went to a bar which was not far from the lab. The others did not know about it since it was hidden away, and she never ran into them there, which was a welcome change sometimes.

Holtzmann had discovered the bar when she had first moved to New York and had questioned her sexuality. There, she had found women to talk to who had gone through the same as she. She had also met her first girlfriend at the bar with whom she still kept in touch.

Holtzmann enjoyed having a place to herself where she knew the others did not go. It was just what she needed after seeing the same faces all week long.

With a sigh, Holtzmann let herself fall into her usual seat at the bar. A cocktail in front of her, she began to relax and loosen up. A woman she had talked to sometimes sat down next to her and they started a conversation, first about the weather, then about Holtzmann's work. She was interested in ghosts and Holtzmann did not mind talking about them.

When the woman excused herself to go to the bathroom, Holtzmann let her gaze wander across the room, watching the other women who were deep in conversation or playing pool. The door was just in her line of sight and she watched a group of younger women come in, then a hen party, and finally a familiar face.

Upon spotting Erin, her first instinct was to hide. Then she realised there was no need for that because everyone at work knew about her sexual orientation. Instead, she wanted to find out what Erin was doing here.

"Erin, over here," she shouted, raising a hand to wave at Erin.

Erin froze and Holtzmann could practically see her think. After a few long seconds, she began to smile and walked over to Holtzmann.

"What brings you to a lesbian bar?" Holtzmann asked once Erin was standing in front of her.

Erin blushed at Holtzmann using the word lesbian, but shrugged. "Curiosity, I guess."

"If you have questions," Holtzmann winked at her, "you could have asked me."

Erin glanced at the woman behind the bar and then back at Holtzmann. "Do you maybe want to play pool or something?"

"Actually, I'm here with someone," Holtzmann told her.

"Oh," Erin made, then saved the conversation by adding, "maybe she wants to join us."

"She's in the bathroom at the moment," Holtzmann explained, "but she will be back soon. In the meantime, can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes please," Erin answered after a brief moment of hesitation and sat down next to Holtzmann at the bar.

"What do you want?" Holtzmann asked her, thinking about how she had never seen Erin drink alcohol.

"A beer," Erin answered with a shrug and since she did not elaborate any further, Holtzmann ordered her favourite one.

Beer in hand, Erin seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you know you were attracted to women?"


	15. December 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is drunk and tells Holtzmann what she would like to do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a bit nsfw.

Holtzmann had seen Erin drunk only once, back when they had saved the city from Rowan. They had celebrated with a few drinks and Erin had persuaded everyone to sing karaoke with her.

A few days later, they had started to date.

Now it was Christmas and the mayor had invited them to a reception. Abby was very eager for them to not embarrass the group and they had to wear fancy dresses (and, in Holtzmann's case, a suit). The reception would take place in the town hall, with many politicians and other important New Yorkers joining them.

They arrived at nine in the evening after Erin had had a meltdown because of her hair and Holtzmann had had to fix it. They were still relatively early and just in time for the mayor's speech.

After that, they mingled. Holtzmann handed Erin a glass of champagne and they joined Patty, who was talking to her former boss at the MTA. During the conversation, Erin finished two glasses of champagne and then moved on to the bar where three men were mixing cocktails. She came back with a colourful drink, matching the colour of her cheeks.

Soon after that, Erin's hand found her way to Holtzmann's butt. Erin usually did not display much affection in public since dating a woman was still new to her. Holtzmann therefore cherished such an occasion whenever it occurred.

When Erin had finished her cocktail, they both moved on to the bar to get refills and sit down for a moment. Holtzmann ordered something with less alcohol for Erin but a glance at her was enough to determine that it was already too late for that.

Erin's hand landed on Holtzmann's knee. "You look dashing tonight," she said with a wink.

"Thanks, you too."

"I can't wait to get out of here," Erin admitted with a sigh.

"It's not that bad."

"Don't get me wrong, the party is fun," Erin granted, "but you're distracting me."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Erin sighed again. "I can't wait to get you out of these trousers."

"Go on." Holtzmann was definitely intrigued now.

"I want to see you sprawled out on my bed," Erin continued, a slight slur to her words, "but I want you to keep on the blazer."

"Whatever for?"

"You look hot in it."

Normally, Erin would have blushed saying these words, but she was calm and collected now. Holtzmann was excited to meet this new Erin.

Erin bit her bottom lip. "I keep thinking about eating you out and you're not wearing anything beside that blazer."

"I should wear it more often if it has that effect on you."

"Noooo!" Erin exclaimed. "It would be too distracting."

"What else would you like to do?" Holtzmann asked, eager for Erin to continue.

Erin licked her lips and leaned forward. "I would like to fuck you right now, in the bathroom. I would like to feel you come around my finger."

Holtzmann had to swallow. "Okay," she nodded.

Erin smiled excitedly, took Holtzmann's hand and led her away from the bustle of the party.


	16. December 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin talks to Holtzmann about liking women.

They were sitting on the rooftop, curled up in their coats. It was snowing (the first snow this year) and Holtzmann had wanted to watch the snowflakes fall from the top of the building. Erin had quickly gripped her coat and said she wanted to come along.

Now they were sitting next to each other on a small bench Abby had put there. Holtzmann could feel there was something on Erin's mind by the way she let her foot glide over the snow, but she did not want to push her to say what it was.

"Have you ever been skiing?" Holtzmann started a conversation.

Erin shook her head. "I wouldn't be good at it."

"I've been skiing many times; I could teach you," Holtzmann offered.

"Actually, there is something you could teach me," Erin started slowly. "Well, not teach me but show me ... tell me."

"How I get my hair to look this fabulous?"

Erin laughed. "No, but it has something to do with you."

"Spit it out," Holtzmann said, patting Erin's back.

"I just wanted to ask ...," Erin took a deep breath, "what it's like to be attracted to women."

Holtzmann looked at her in surprise. She had not seen this coming. Erin took her silence the wrong way.

"I didn't want to offend you," she added quickly. "You don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable."

"There aren't many things I'm more comfortable in than my sexual orientation," Holtzmann told her quietly. "But how did you figure out I'm a lesbian?"

"It's obvious," Erin said with a grin, happy Holtzmann was not angry with her.

Holtzmann was waiting for Erin to talk about her clothes or her hairstyle, but Erin surprised her.

"Look at how you treat women," she said. "You're always courteous and friendly, your face lights up whenever a female client compliments you, your mentor is a woman even though you both work in a male-dominated field ... also I saw you kissing a woman the other day."

"Well okay," Holtzmann shrugged. "You don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure it out then."

"So what is it like?" Erin came back to her previous question.

"It is the best thing in the world," Holtzmann said with a smile. "Have you ever experienced what it's like when a woman is interested in you? There isn't a more flattering feeling in the world."

"But why?" Erin wanted to know. "I don't know if you've ever dated guys, but it's also a pretty great feeling when a guy is interested in you."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Holtzmann repeated, "not the best feeling in the world. Do you see the difference?"

"Hm," Erin made, "but how do you feel about your attraction? Not other women being attracted to you?"

"It feels amazing," Holtzmann repeated her earlier sentiment. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with a woman and hold her and kiss her and touch her."

"Hm," Erin made again. "I think I would like to know what it's like."


	17. December 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann have sex in a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's actually already December 18 where I live, sorry for the late update. Also, this one is really nsfw.

Holtzmann could not remember how they had gotten here. All she knew was her back was being pressed into the cold tiles behind her by Erin’s strong hands on her arms. Erin’s mouth was on hers and her teeth were digging into the soft flesh of her lips. A hand was making its way down between Holtzmann’s legs and she braced herself for what was to come.

It had all started with them going out for drinks after closing a particularly hard case. They had gone to a bar down the street from them and after having had a couple of beers they had started to play pool. Soon after that, Abby had left and Patty had complained more and more about Holtzmann and Erin flirting. In the end, she had gotten so annoyed with them she had also left.

With only Holtzmann and Erin remaining, there had been no one left to hold them back on their flirting. Holtzmann was glad she was finally getting through to Erin and was enjoying the attention. Erin was excellent at flirting and she managed to make Holtzmann blush on more than one occasion.

Finally, Holtzmann excused herself to go to the bathroom to calm down. In her confusion, she forgot to lock the door and when she raised her head from sprinkling cold water onto her face, Erin was standing there, mischief in her eyes.

“I’m glad we’re finally alone,” Erin said, locking the door.

“What are you doing?” Holtzmann asked, but Erin’s hands were already on her body.

They started to kiss and Holtzmann, who had imagined their first kiss countless times, was surprised by the way it went. It was Erin who took the first step, Erin’s lips which claimed Holtzmann’s. Erin pushed her against the cold wall and Holtzmann let herself be pushed, trusting Erin with whatever was about to happen.

When Erin’s hand pressed against the fabric of Holtzmann’s trousers between her legs, Holtzmann moaned so loudly Erin pressed her free hand against her mouth. Holtzmann nipped at Erin’s hand an Erin drew it back in surprise. Without breaking eye contact, she opened Holtzmann’s trousers and pulled them down so they were around Holtzmann’s ankles. Sneaking one finger past Holtzmann’s pants, she pressed against Holtzmann’s clit and made her moan again.

“Be quiet,” Erin hissed. “We’re not alone”

Holtzmann did not feel like following Erin’s orders, so she moaned again.

Erin removed her finger.

“No, please,” Holtzmann pleaded, “please, don’t stop touching me.”

“Be quiet,” Erin repeated.

“I will, I will,” Holtzmann promised, “just … please, make me come.”

Erin nodded. She pulled down Holtzmann’s pants and began to finger her while holding her hips in place with her free hand. Holtzmann bit her lip until she tasted blood so she would not make any sounds.

“Good girl,” Erin praised her, raising a thumb to touch Holtzmann’s clit.

Holtzmann came immediately, making a desperate sound. Happy with the result, Erin pulled out her finger and licked it.

“You taste wonderful.”


	18. December 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann and Erin shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this isn't really nsfw.

“We should really get up,” Erin said with a sigh. “Abby is expecting us.”

“But I don’t want to,” Holtzmann told her with a yawn. “I’m way too comfortable.” She turned around and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Erin pulled at the blanket. “Come on, Holtz, we can’t stay in bed all day.”

“But you fucked me too well last night,” Holtzmann sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.”

“Oh, be quiet.” Erin hit her playfully. “I’m gonna go and take a shower. You’re welcome to join me.”

Erin climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Holtzmann, meanwhile, pretended to have her eyes closed in an act of defiance, but watched Erin walk away, blushing at the memory of what they had done the previous night. When she heard Erin turn on the water, she sighed and sat up, stretching herself.

It was hot in the bathroom and the steam from the shower had already fogged up the mirror. Holtzmann knocked on the shower so Erin knew she was coming. Erin turned around in surprise and almost slipped in the shower.

“I didn’t want to startle you,” Holtzmann apologised and opened the door. “I got lonely in bed.”

“I was just about to wash my hair,” Erin explained.

“Do you want me to wash it for you?”

“Is that a euphemism for something?” Erin asked, wiping water out of her eyes.

Holtzmann shook her head. “I’m just offering my help.”

“Okay then.”

Erin handed her the shampoo bottle and Holtzmann put some onto her hand before telling Erin to turn around. The space in the shower cubicle was limited and Erin pushed her elbow into Holtzmann’s stomach while turning her back toward her. Holtzmann had to stand on tiptoes to be able to distribute the shampoo evenly on Erin’s head. She could see how Erin’s shoulders relaxed.

“How does it feel?”

Erin just sighed happily and did not say anything. Holtzmann continued to massage her skull and let her eyes wander down Erin’s body to her butt and back up again, marvelling at the fact Erin was her girlfriend and she got to be with her.

“I think I’m done now,” Erin giggled and carefully turned back around so she could wash the shampoo out.

Holtzmann could not take her eyes off her. She was floored by how flawless Erin looked, even though she was doing nothing more than washing shampoo out of her hair. Erin leaned forward and kissed her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, softly cupping Holtzmann’s cheek.

“Sure,” Holtzmann nodded.

“Do you want me to do your hair now?”

“No, thank you,” Holtzmann declined with a shake of her head. “I have a very strict routine where my hair is concerned.”

“Isn’t washing it good enough for you?” Erin teased her.

“Do you think my hair looks like this just from washing it?”

“Yes,” Erin shrugged. “I don’t do anything else to mine and it looks fine.”

“Debatable.”

“Shut up,” Erin said with a growl, sprinkling water onto Holtzmann’s hair.


	19. December 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann asks Erin to be her fake girlfriend at a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for continuing to read this because this is now the fanfic with the most hits of all the fanfics I've written, so thank you <3

“It’s just for one evening.”

“Holtz, I said no.”

“Please,” Holtzmann begged her. “I’ll buy you as many drinks as you like.”

“No,” Erin repeated, violently shaking her head. “I’m not doing it. Ask Patty or Abby.”

Holtzmann bit her bottom lip. “They’re not free,” she lied. “Patty is meeting up with her extended family and Abby is going to Florida that day.”

Erin sighed. “Don’t you have any other friends you could ask. I’m really not comfortable with lying to people, no matter the cause.”

Holtzmann winked. “It doesn’t have to be a lie.”

“Holtz, be serious.” Erin rolled her eyes. “I don’t see the reason why you can’t go on your own.”

“Because _she_ ’s gonna be there,” Holtzmann repeated for what felt like the 100th time.

“So you keep saying,” Erin said with a sigh, “but who is she?”

“My ex,” Holtzmann whispered.

“So?” Erin asked. “Where does it say you’re only allowed to meet your ex when you have a new girlfriend?”

“You don’t understand,” Holtzmann answered. “She always told me she’s the best thing to ever happen to me and I won’t find anyone else who will put up with me. That’s why I need to show her that I have a new girlfriend.”

“But you don’t have a new girlfriend,” Erin pointed out.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Holtzmann sighed. “But that’s where you come in. You pretend to be my girlfriend and that’s her told.”

“But I don’t want to deceive anyone,” Erin repeated. “Look, Holtzmann, I’m sorry that your ex hurt you, but lying to her is not the solution to this problem.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Just go there as your single self and enjoy the evening. If you want to, you can make up a story about a girlfriend, but you don’t actually have to bring one along.”

“Hm,” Holtzmann made, considering Erin’s point. “Nah, I’m still gonna go with my plan. I want to see her face when she sees me with someone else.”

“If that’s your final answer you have to find someone else to do it,” Erin said with a shrug. “I won’t be a part of this lie.”

“But there’s perks in it for you as well,” Holtzmann pointed out.

“Like?”

“You get to kiss me.”

Erin giggled. “No, thank you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t want to kiss you because you want to lie to someone else.”

“Do you want to kiss me because you want to kiss me?”

Erin blushed and did not say anything.

Holtzmann took a step back. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You’re not,” Erin assured her. She hesitated. “I can come along to the dinner, if you want. But I’m not pretending to be your girlfriend.”

“If she asks me, can I tell her you are?” Holtzmann asked. “You don’t have to do anything; you don’t even have to say something.”

Erin sighed. “Okay,” she agreed, “but I’m choosing if and when I want to kiss you.”


	20. December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann go away for a wintery holiday at a resort.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Erin asked, gazing dreamily out of the window. "I haven't seen this much snow in years."

Holtzmann joined her at the window. "We could go skiing," she suggested.

Erin giggled. "I would be horrible at that."

"Will you join me in bed then?" Holtzmann asked, pointing at the ridiculously large bed behind them.

"Can we leave the curtains open?" Erin asked, still transfixed by the landscape outside.

"Of course we can," Holtzmann nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Holtzmann jumped up. It was room-service.

"I ordered some snacks," Holtzmann explained. "I hope you don't mind."

She revealed cookies and hot chocolate to Erin.

"I've never been treated like this," Erin said with a smile.

"Shall we eat in bed?"

Erin nodded and joined Holtzmann. Holtzmann carefully handed her a mug of hot chocolate and a small plate of cookies. Her feet up on the bed, Erin continued to watch the snow fall outside.

"Is there anything you're good at during the winter?" Holtzmann asked. "I mean, I saw you slip on some ice the other day ..." She shrugged.

"I'm actually really good at ice skating," Erin revealed.

"Good thing then this resort has an ice skating rink. You can show off your skills tomorrow."

"It's a date," Erin nodded.

"But aren't we already on a date?" Holtzmann asked innocently.

"You were very determined not to call it that," Erin reminded her. "It's a _get-away_ ," she mimicked Holtzmann's voice.

"It is," Holtzmann confirmed. "A get-away of two people who are in love."

"Oh," Erin made. "In love?"

"I can't speak for you," Holtzmann said slowly, "but yes, I'm in love with you.”

"Oh," Erin made again. "Is that the reason why you're paying for all of this?"

Holtzmann punched Erin on the arm playfully. "Shut up and drink your hot chocolate."

They were quiet for a bit, busy with the snacks Holtzmann had ordered. It was getting dark outside now, so Holtzmann kindled a fire in the fireplace in their room. The smell of the burning wood mingled with the smell of the hot chocolate gave a Christmassy air to everything.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Holtzmann asked after five minutes of silence.

"Stop asking me that," Erin said with a smile.

"I've only asked it twice so far."

"Come here." Erin pulled Holtzmann close so her head was resting against her shoulder. "Everything is perfect, stop worrying."

Holtzmann tried to sit up. "I'm not worrying."

Erin pulled her back down.

"Shhhh."

She planted a soft kiss against Holtzmann's lips.

"You taste like chocolate," was the only thing Holtzmann could think of.

"You taste like you," Erin giggled.

"And how do I taste?" Holtzmann wanted to know.

Erin pretended to be thinking about this. "Like my girlfriend."

Holtzmann blushed. "No, really, what do I taste like?"

"I can tell you what other parts of your body taste like," Erin said and tried to wink.

"Very romantic," Holtzmann pretended to sulk.

Erin pulled her into a kiss.


	21. December 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann takes Erin to see a part of New York she's never seen before.

“Are you sure we’re not gonna get mugged here?” Erin asked, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

“When was the last time you heard about someone being mugged in New York?” Holtzmann asked with a crooked smile on her face.

“The day before yesterday,” Erin answered and shivered.

“Well, you’re with me,” Holtzmann pointed out, “so you won’t get mugged.”

“Why not? Because you’re so scary?” Erin teased her.

“Don’t be cheeky or I’m gonna leave you here.”

“No, please.” Erin walked faster and linked arms with Holtzmann.

“I was joking,” Holtzmann assured her.

“I’m scared,” Erin admitted. “It’s dark and cold, I just wanna go home.”

Holtzmann stopped in the middle of the road. “Do you want to go home?” she asked.

“No, you’ve been planning this for ages,” Erin said, shaking her head.

“But I don’t want to do it if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Erin assured her, “just a bit worried for my safety.”

Holtzmann took her hand and they continued to walk across the street and into another dark alley. She could see Erin’s nervousness written all over her face, but she tried to assure her she was safe by walking determinately. They did not meet anyone on their way and Holtzmann could not understand where Erin’s fears were coming from.

“Are we close?” Erin asked after ten minutes.

“Yes,” Holtzmann answered.

“Couldn’t we have taken a cab?”

“But walking there is part of the fun.”

Erin did not say anything, but pulled Holtzmann along the street. Holtzmann stopped and held her back.

“What are you doing?” Erin asked, nervousness in her voice.

“We’re here. I told you it wasn’t far.”

“Where?” Erin looked around at the dark houses around them.

“Just down there.” Holtzmann pointed to a staircase, which led to a basement.

Erin made a strange sound but followed Holtzmann.

“And you’re sure this is worth the risk?”

Holtzmann laughed. “There’s no risk involved.”

She opened the door for Erin and held it open. There was soft music coming from inside and Erin took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

They were standing in the entrance of a small restaurant. It was narrow and lit by candles. The music was coming from a woman who was sitting in a corner, a guitar on her knees.

“This is it?” Erin asked and Holtzmann was not sure if she heard disappointment in Erin’s voice.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “May I take your coat?”

Erin took it off and handed it to Holtzmann. “What’s so special about this place?”

“What’s with the attitude?”

“I just wasn’t expecting a restaurant,” Erin admitted.

“It’s not just a restaurant. Be a bit patient.”

Holtzmann led her to a table in a tiny alcove from where they could see the stage.

“What’s so special about this place?” Erin picked up a menu and scanned it.

“It has the best pizza in New York,” Holtzmann revealed to her.

“ _That’s_ the reason you brought me here?”

“Wait till you taste it,” Holtzmann said with a wink.


	22. December 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin touches Holtzmann inappropriately at a dinner party.

"Can I offer you more wine?" the waitress asked them, displaying the bottle in front of their faces.

"A tiny bit, yes," Erin agreed, showing how much she wanted by putting her thumb and forefinger together.

Holtzmann could not help but notice the waitress put much more into the glass than Erin had indicated and Erin did not stop her. Holtzmann turned back to her salad and speared one of the leaves. Her glass was still full.

Erin turned back to the man who was sitting next to her and continued the conversation they had started before the waitress had interrupted them. Holtzmann listened to them with one ear, but was also paying attention to Patty who was sitting opposite her and who rolled her eyes whenever the guy Erin was talking to tried to say something very intelligent. Holtzmann could not understand why Erin was even bothering with what he had to say.

Erin's hand had been on Holtzmann's leg for most of the evening, as if she had put it down there and then forgotten about it. But now she began to move it further up Holtzmann's leg, softly stroking her while she moved along. Holtzmann sat up straight, but did not stop Erin on her path.

"I completely understand what you mean," Erin assured her opposite. Her words were slightly slurred due to the amount of wine she had had.

Opposite Holtzmann, Patty pretended to be throwing up.

"I can see your point as well," Holtzmann said, leaning forward and looking past Erin at the guy. She had no idea what their conversation was about.

Erin pinched her leg but Holtzmann's face remained straight.

He seemed to be surprised by Holtzmann's contribution. "Thank you," he said, nodding.

Holtzmann opened her mouth to pay him another insincere compliment, but Erin's hand was suddenly very high up her leg and she forgot what she had wanted to say. Erin extended a finger and softly touched Holtzmann between her legs, which made her flinch and gasp in surprise. Erin quickly glanced into her direction but did not reprimand her.

Holtzmann tried to continue eating her salad, but Erin did not stop touching her and it was beginning to get really distracting. It was only a soft touch - Erin was not even touching anything, really - but it was enough to drive Holtzmann mad.

"Stop it," she whispered into Erin's direction.

Erin stopped moving her finger, but left her hand on Holtzmann's leg. Holtzmann had given up on eating her salad and put down her fork. She turned back to listening to Erin's conversation, but Erin only pinched her leg again, harder this time.

"Seriously, Erin, stop it," Holtzmann complained.

Erin removed her hand and Holtzmann immediately missed it. Before she could make up her mind whether it would be wise to ask Erin if she could touch her again, Erin's fingers were fumbling with the button of Holtzmann's trousers, prying it open. Holtzmann was too stunned to say anything and sat there while Erin snuck a finger into her trousers.


	23. December 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann and Erin play Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an idea how a longer story with this topic would go, so if anyone's interested, I'm going to write it.

It was late at night. Holtzmann and Erin had agreed to stay in the lab to watch one of Holtzmann's inventions. It was not as if it could blow up New York if left unattended, but the block would not be safe. Because Erin had been on the verge of falling asleep for quite some time, Holtzmann had suggested a game of Truth or Dare and they were currently sitting on the floor, gasping for breath from laughter.

"Okay, your turn," Holtzmann nudged Erin.

"Truth or Dare?" Erin asked.

"Truth."

Erin bit her lip. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Holtzmann began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I thought I was more obvious," Holtzmann giggled. "Erin, I'm a lesbian."

"Oh." Erin blushed. "I didn't know ... I thought maybe, but I wasn't sure."

"Now you can be sure," Holtzmann said with a warm smile. "So yes, I've kissed women."

"Okay," Erin nodded.

Holtzmann was not sure if this newly discovered fact about her made Erin uncomfortable, but she decided to continue with their game. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Erin answered.

"Have _you_ ever kissed a girl?"

Erin shook her head. "No."

Holtzmann nodded. "I had expected as much. You don't look like it."

Erin looked offended. "What do I look like then?"

Holtzmann was scared she had crossed a line, so she answered in a low voice. "You look like someone who has their whole life planned out, husband, house, kids, car, you know."

"You look like someone who doesn't have a plan at all, and yet we're in the same place." Erin paused. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Holtzmann chose.

"I dare you to hide Abby's soup so she won't find it tomorrow."

Holtzmann giggled. "She's gonna kill me."

She jumped up excitedly, rushed to the kitchen and took the soup out of the fridge. Then she walked over to the bathroom, opened the window and put it on the windowsill.

"Good luck, Abby," she whispered.

"Are you done?" Erin asked when she came back into the room.

Holtzmann nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Don't be boring."

Erin shrugged.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Holtzmann!"

"What? I don't want this game to be boring."

"I was 21," Erin answered, not looking at Holtzmann.

"I thought you were older," Holtzmann admitted. "I'm actually surprised."

"Truth or dare?" was all Erin said.

"Truth."

"How old were _you_ when you lost your virginity?"

"14," Holtzmann answered without hesitation. "It was with my best friend from school."

"Wow," Erin mouthed, then sat up straight. "Truth."

"Have you ever considered having sex with a woman?"

"Yes," Erin admitted. "I have sometimes wondered what it would be like, but I've never been in a position to try it."

Holtzmann was surprised by Erin's earnestness. But before she could ask for details, Erin had already moved on.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Holtzmann answered, her voice deeper than she had anticipated.

Erin looked around as if she was trying to come up with a dare. Then, "I dare you to kiss me."


	24. December 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann and Erin exchange presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this and sticking with me for 24 days. I'm actually really proud of myself for having managed to post something every day. I'm gonna write more whenever people requested it (starting with the Truth or Dare fic), so thank you for your interest. Merry Christmas <3

"You've had enough now, Abby," Erin declared when Abby downed her third eggnog.

"Speak for yourself," Abby shot back, hugging the glass tightly.

"Presents!" Patty shouted from the other end of the room.

"It's not Christmas yet," Holtzmann reprimanded her.

"But I won't be here tomorrow morning," Patty reminded them, "so if you want to see my happy face when I unwrap your presents, today is your only chance."

"All right," Erin said, clapping her hands together, "who wants to go first?"

They exchanged presents (Abby, for some reason, received vouchers for soup from everyone) and then sat together and thanked each other a million times. Erin was content with the gifts she had gotten, but her favourite by far was Patty, who had given her a book about the most haunted places in New York. Holtzmann offered to make them all coffee and Erin offered to help her. As they were alone in the kitchen, Holtzmann leaned in closely to whisper something into Erin's ear.

"Could I see you in private later?" she asked. "I have another gift for you but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else. Favouritism and all."

"Sure," Erin agreed. "I also have something for you."

Later, when Abby and Patty were arguing if ghosts celebrated Christmas, Erin and Holtzmann snuck away. They had wanted to meet up on the roof, but it was too cold outside, so they sat down in the library Patty had furnished.

"Here," Holtzmann said, pushing a medium-sized package toward Erin.

When Erin opened it, she began to laugh. "Holtz, you shouldn't have." She took out a Christmas sweater with two dogs wearing Santa hats on them.

"I thought that's something your wardrobe is missing," Holtzmann shrugged.

There was also a small box in the package. When Erin opened it, her laughter froze.

"I've been wanting to give you this one ever since you lost yours," Holtzmann explained, watching Erin take out the MIT signet ring which was in the box.

"You can be horribly sentimental," Erin said with a smile, putting on the ring.

"So I've been told." Holtzmann took a small box out of Erin's hands. "Is it jewellery?" she guessed.

"Open it," Erin urged her.

Holtzmann opened it slowly, no idea what to expect. On a soft, white cushion lay a brooch - it was the radiation hazard symbol with a small heart in the middle, an emblem Holtzmann put on all of her belongings.

"I hope you like it," Erin stammered, bright red in the face. "It's custom-made, not by me obviously, but I had it custom-made for you. I thought it might go with your necklace. You don't have to wear it, of course, if you don't want to."

"It's beautiful," Holtzmann said, taking it out of the box and pinning it to the blouse she was wearing. "Thank you." She leaned across the table and squeezed Erin's hand.

"It looks good on you," Erin observed with a proud smile.


End file.
